mastersanddragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Killian
Characteristics *'Name': Alexander ‘Alex’ Killian *'Species': Human *'Job Title': Slayer (Jack of All Trades) *'Aliases': Tomato Boy, Nobody (a reference to the Odysseus myth with the Cyclops) Blue Rookie, Sapphire Slayer *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Brown (Dark Blue later on) *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': Video games, pizza, RPG games, sci-fi and comic book conventions, Dungeon Masters and Dragon Riders, harem mangas/animes, Twilight Sparksman (first girl to ever show interest in him at all in his miserable life), Ceruleas (dragon and best friend), Alisa (coolest friend to rely on/ little sister figure), Jack’s tenacity and zeal in combat, Ember’s wisdom, adventures, flying on a dragon, adventures, being in the world that he ahs played online for so long, his new body *'Dislikes': Confrontation, not knowing the situation, Slimes (very messy), Goblins taking and raping women, too much attention from women (harem situations), giant spiders and scorpions (biggest fear), boar’s head and haggis, *'Family': Orphanage Appearance Casual Adventurer Attire Background Alex Killian was a young boy born of unknown parents. Left at the doorsteps of a orphanage, he grew up friendless, as he seemed unable to befriend anyone. Though, in truth, he just didn’t fit in with the others, as he tried to fit in, but with no success. It seemed that everyone alienated him mostly because he just didn’t fit in with their expectations. But one day, in the gaming room, he found a game that gave him solace: Dungeon Masters and Dragon Riders. An old RPG game created decades ago, and was still in with everyone else. The imagination, the made-up adventures, he was instantly hooked into it and continued to pay nonstop with it. Nobody else played with him, mostly due to the fact that he was such a nerd on it, but he didn’t care. Though he grew up, he continued to play the game as a means of entertainment. Already in college, he was still pretty much a loner. Any friends that he did make, they eventually left him, due to his game hobbies. Though he was rather successful, being a professional gamer and programmer, though no job openings. He still managed to get a job as a computer programmer and high-tech fixer handy man. His love though for DM and DR didn’t falter though; from the board game to video games that had been made based on it, he was a reigning champion to all on it. Although in truth, he still felt the loneliness of the world, not blind to the ugliness of humanity. Though he still never gave up; he felt that one day he’d find a family or home to go to; either in the real world or the world he had adventured in. Then one day… something astounding happened. Almost on the brink of unhappiness due to his loneliness, he received a copy of an advanced RPG game of Dungeon Masters and Dragon Riders. Even though a storm was brewing outside during the time, his gaming hype was pushed to excitedness as he set up the game. As the game started, he began to make his Avatar character, put in the stats, and even was about to set up equipment… until a lightning bolt hilt the building and aimed for his room. Somehow, the TV screen shorted and was turned into a Black Hole portal of sorts, sucking in a freaked out Alex, as he was sent hurling through blackness. Waking up suddenly, Alex groaned as he sat up, trying to figure out what happened to him. But then he blinked, seeing him awake on a country road, as he stood up, looking around to where he was. Until he reached the Frontier City known as Helmsan. There, he thought he was dreaming, seeing RPG-based characters, and slowly freaked out as he saw Dwarves and Elves. The confusion caused him to crash into a group of adventures, going on a quest to deal with a cavern infestation of goblins. Although brushing it aside, he rushed into the guild hall they had come out of, and quickly asked anyone for help. That’s when he met the Guild Girl, Emma, who thought he would be registered as an Adventurer. Though he mentioned he was lost and tried to figure out what was going, which led to her explaining about the Adventurer’s guild as well as the Familias that made up them. Realizing he was alive and not dreaming, he may have silently theorized that either he was sucked and trapped into the game… or this world was actually real and somehow someone in his home had learned or thought dreams or visions of this world were inspirations for the game Dungeon Masters and Dragon Riders. Brushing it aside, he decided to make the most of it, and signed up. Though when the Guild Girl mentioned his hair color was wrong, and he argued about it, she pointed to a mirror and walked over… what he saw freaked him out. He had the build and hairstyle of his Avatar, which earned a huge round scream of shock. Eventually calming down, he corrected his information and was given a Porcelain dog tag. He asked what it was, and she explained that the porcelain tag was a ranking system for Adventurers (it was the only visible way since he wasn’t part of a Familia and didn’t have the tattoo mark they would usually get when in a familia), and stated that Porcelain was the lowest rank, in which Adventurers had smaller tasks like exploring sewers or caverns. When she brought up the quest for Goblin Slaying and said that a group of four were heading for it, Alex immediately worried and asked about the party. So far, there were all the following: Celestial Summoner, Wizard, Warrior, and a Fighter. Though all were Porcelain ranked. When he asked about supplies and scouting out ahead, she replied they were going in doing neither. Quickly ranting, he asked if he could procure a weapon, to which she shrugged that he would need money (or Jewl as it was called). He quickly begged for a loner, hoping to pay off, but she only gave him a supply bag consisting of 5 potions, 5 Ethers, and a torch. Looking at the equipment, he sighed as she apologized for the lack of equipment, but he shook his head, as he bolted, taking the map of the job, as he stated the group needed all the help they could get. Once he got to the cave, he ventured in, with only armed with his torch. Once he got in further, he heard cries of pain, and managed to reach to at least three of the adventurers: the Celestial Summoner, Priestess, and the female Wizard; the Summoner in good condition, the Priestess shot in the left arm, and the female wizard on the floor bleeding and seemingly in pain. With the torch, he managed to burn the first goblin and take his dagger. Using both dagger, and a rock, he blocked and slashed at the two, killing them easily, including a Hobgoblin. Once all three were dead, he rushed over to help the three, of which he gave them both two potions for healing, though the priestess stated they should use all of them for the Wizard, who was convulsing, not of blood loss but of goblin poison. Though Alex stated that potions weren’t goin to be fast enough but only stall the poison long enough until they could get her to a healer. Though he used a poultice made of Lumbus Weed he found at the cave to help her, though he had to reopen the wound to do so. He suggested the Celestial Summoner to take her and the Priestess as he’d look for the others, but the Summoner instead had an idea and summoned the Avatar of Tauros: a minotaur named Minos. After giving her the two potions, the female Wizard was then taken by the Avatar as he bolted quickly for the Guild’s healers. Once was said and done, the three ventured further to find the Warrior and Female Fighter… but not before Alex covered all three of them in goblin blood and guts to hide their scent (a theory he had but was uncertain). Halfway through, they explain to him on what had happened, and learned they were ambushed and their equipment wasn’t enough or was qualified to be used in a small space like a cave until it was too late. They arrived to where they were last time… and found the shredded and eaten remains of the Warrior. Knowing he needed at least a few gear, he took the Warrior’s arm bands and chest plate, and his long sword broken in half by the goblins. They carefully go in, and find the nest, but Alex devises a plan, after learning of the Priestess and Celestial Summoner’s abilities. Using himself as bait, he lured the Hobgoblin Leader and goblins after him. Of which, the Priestess used Holy Light to blind them, while the Celestial Summoner summoned the Avatar of Aquarius, a rather moody water maiden named Aquata… who blew her top off when she learned she was summoned to deal with lowlife bottom feeders like goblins… and unleashed a powerful water attack that shredded most of them up. Though Alex rushed in and stabbed the Hobgoblin numerous times in the eyes, chest, and finally but slowly tore the head off. Once done, the three ran in, finding a handful of maidens stripped down and seemingly and freshly raped. One of them being the female Fighter in the center of the room. Grabbing a torn skirt, Alex wrapped it around her and gently gave her to the Priestess to heal, as he closed up the nest of growing goblins to prevent them from escaping… before a mysterious figure dropped a barrel in and lit it on fire, causing a napalm-like explosion. Three days later, Alex was alone at the guild, setting in one of the temp rooms until he could find his own place. So far, as before, it seemed that his life was like before in his world: everyone was avoiding him and not bothering him to join their group. Apparently his clothes were screaming stranger and crazy… as well as when he and the others returned that day, he was covered in fresh goblin blood and didn’t even realize it, earning him the nickname Tomato Man. Though for him it seemed okay, he had been alone before so it was obvious he would be alone again. Until they showed up before him at his table. The Celestial Summoner, who introduced herself as Twilight Sparksman, and the young priestess, introducing herself as Alisa Argenta, as well as a recovering Wizard introducing herself as Ember Shimmermane, bowed and thanked him for saving their lives. Blushing, he was abrupt in what to say to them, as he stuttered and faltered, not knowing what to say to them, as this was the first time girls actually talked or were near him like this. Twilight offered to go clothes-shopping with him to help him out, though refusing, she wouldn’t take no for an answer. That day, he had gained the outfit he would later on wear as an Adventurer’s attire and spent time with them. Though when Alisa was going to the bathroom, Twilight confronted him on addressing the fact that he was from another world… to which he asked how she knew, to which the clothes he wore before and some stuff he said (Heath Ledger quotes, slang quotes, and etc), to which he sighed and told her the whole story. Seemingly believing he was from another world, she questioned what he would do since there wasn’t a way for him to get back. He shrugged, saying that he’d figure out what to do with his life here in this world. AS they walked to the guild, Twilight made the idea that he should be with their small group. Alisa seconded the nomination. Though when Alex was about to try to deny the idea, the female fighter, introduced later as Na Ming, busted in and stomped towards Alex, who looked away from her blushing… and bowed to him, asking if he could teach her to fight better, confessing that her inexperience almost got everyone killed, as did her deceased friend, and recognized that he had saved the others, and asked if he could join their party as leader and teacher. He accepted immediately… and asked her to get dressed (apparently, she had awoken at the Guild’s Healing Sector, and rushed to find him… not realizing she was still naked). Since that time, Alex’s party of friends grew from those four survivors, as well as all of them joining to a small yet very promising Familia: the Jupiter Familia. And before long, Alex’s reputation would grow into becoming the most amazing adventurer ever. It would also be the start for a new life for the young man as he would gain not just friends in this new life… but a family. Personality Alex is the typical persona of a nerd: geeky, knowledgeable, in stuff nonsensical, and moreover totally into scifi-fantasy stuff. Though it’s this knowledge that has made him rather useful in the DM and DR world he is sucked into. He also displays characteristics of a typical RPG main male hero. He is stubborn, reckless when need be in a situation, and somewhat temperamental with a bit of a mischievous streak. He also loves a good adventure and gets fanboy when it comes to raiding a forgotten temple or dungeon, almost forgetting the dangers and booby traps that are lay within. Also due to his virgin card, so to speak, he has a slight perverted nature and imagination. Due to the fact that he’s never been in a relationship, he often unintentionally gets lecherous fantasies, and at times, states he had a fantasy dream and fanfic of him having his own harem. This has caused him to be instantly labeled as a pervert back in his home and has gained him notoriety for being one. Despite his pervertedness, Alex is kind, courageous, and unwaveringly determined of wanting to protect those who are important to him despite almost dying by the hands of his opponents. He's also very caring, "putting his nose into other people's business" as he helped Twilight, Alisa, Na Ming, Ember, and even Floruka overcome their fears and hatred of their mournful past and weaknesses. Due to this, he gained strong friendship from his comrades and affection from most girls of the Quatre Familia Guild. He is, however, oblivious to the feelings of the girls around him (save for Twilight after his confession), often believing they are simply teasing him. Even with Twilight's family telling him to use the same titles for them as Twilight (Father, Mother, Brother, etc.) and other mentions of engagement activities, he still remains the same. This is due to his trauma he had with his former life. He has a habit as mentioned by Ceruleas of not forgiving himself if he does something wrong: always saying sorry if said thing is mentioned, and showing an expression of pain and regret. Skills/Abilities Before he was sucked into the game, he had updated his skills with the characteristics and abilities of a Swordsman, Ranger, and Scout, making him a pretty tough warrior in a situation. Powers *'Ice and Water-based Magic': Accidentally reading the disguised Grimoire from Lewdo’s mansion and library collection, he ahd awaken his magical abilities through the elements of water and ice. So far it has only awakened in two attacks, both offense and defense, and later evolve into a variety of offensive and defensive attacks. *'Water-based Magic': **'Water Blast' **'Tsunami Strike' **'Water Healing' **'Water Lock': A technique that traps the opponents in a ball of water **'Water Body': in this form, his body becomes breakable and malleable with water, enabling him to absorb attacks. *'Ice-based Magic': **'Ice Wall' **'Ice Hammer' Ice Arrows Ice Geyser Ice Floor Ice Blades Skills Strategist: Leadership Hacking Ancient Languages Computer Programming Swordsmanship Skills Archery Skills Marksmanship Cooking Skills: Due to being by himself, he’s learned to cook and cook very well. Survival Skills: Mostly due to experience with his gaming, he’s actually shown quite well good adept in dealing with demihumans and monsters, like Goblins, Ogres, Cyclopses and others along the way, which is how he saved Twilight and her friends in their first meeting Equipment Thanks to Varien, Alex has with him a set of tools made of Memory Metal as well as the cores of Metal and Blue Slimes. *'Trench': A short sword of black and blue material with a board sword design. Made from Memory Metal, a rare ore that if it’s dented can reform to its original shape, as well as the cores of Blue and Steel Slimes, it possesses the ability to change its shape from short sword to long sword and then on to Buster Sword. Though to Varien’s confession, due to the Slime cores used to give it its size and shape changing, it has also in a sense, become alive. Meaning the sword will become stronger according to the wielder's status, so long as the wielder is the one that the weapon is made from, as Alex’s blood was used in the forging. The weapon is also constructed of a tiny bit of Mithril, making it able to conduct magic. There are hieroglyphs written across the blade and it was forged with Alex's blood. *'Glacier': A Buckler shield that is small, round, and easy to carry, with the same properties of Trench. It’s able to change its shape from a Buckler shield to a Pavise Shield. It can be used as a blunt or cutting weapon, especially when he’s using his Ice Shield to add more destructive force. *'Undine': A blue scarf also made from the same material, in which when wrapped around his head, will form into a helmet to protect his head. It’s also useful as it can protect Alex from water-based attacks as well as enabling him to breathe underwater. *'Castor Pistol': A firearm he acquired that enables him to fire his spells at greater distances. Longbow: Standard longbow used to snipe enemies. He also uses it to later use his Ice Arrows when he gains that spell. *'Light Armor': Leather armor adorned with metal plates, including chainmail. Allows quick movement while providing minimal protection from light attacks. Though with everyone else, they think he’s weak or poor, not seeing the value of his use. Relationships Alex's Relationships Gallery Alex Killian, Now and Then.JPG|Now and Then Alex Killian, Anatomy and Familia Mark SFW.JPG|Anatomy and Familia Mark Alex Killian, Casual and Swimgear.JPG|Casual and Swimgear Alex Killian, Formal Dating and Sleep Attire.JPG|Dating Attire and Sleep Attire Alex Killian, Weaponry and Equipment.JPG|Gear and Weaponry Alex Killian, starter Adventuring Armor.JPG|Starting Adventurer Attire Alex Killian, Starting Gear and Weaponry.JPG|Former Starter Gear and Weapons Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Earthbound Players Category:Helmsna Category:Jupiter Familia Category:Swordsman Category:Slayer